


In 18 years

by lolzilla



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Benvolio's mom likes to record his life, Cute Kids, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oneshot, basically I was bored and this came to mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 22:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolzilla/pseuds/lolzilla
Summary: When they were five Mercutio asked Benvolio to marry him, 18 years later he's back to ask again.





	In 18 years

**Author's Note:**

> Ordinarily I would have a picture of the ring but the ring is a figment of my imagination but It's gold and If you've seen friends it's like the one chandler proposes with only emerald instead of sapphire and ruby instead of diamond with a gold band. just don't worry about it.

“So Mercutio, what are you gonna do?” Maria Montague held up the camera so 5 year old Mercutio was clearly in shot.

“I’m gonna propose to Benvolio,” Mercutio said with a huge grin on his face. His hand grasped the bright red flower he had tied into a ring, “But I need your permission first.”

“Alright, you have my permission go ahead,” Maria couldn’t help but smile as she followed Mercutio on his quest to find her son. Benvolio was found bickering with Romeo. 

“Romeo, I’m trying to read. If you sneeze at me again I’ll beat you.”

“I’m just sneezing, I’m not even facing you.”

“You’re sneezing at me. Stop.”

“Hey Benny, can I talk to you?” Mercutio said as he sat next to them.

“No, I’m reading.”

Mercutio smiled, “Come on, I’m sure your story can wait a minute. And if you don’t come I won't stop talking until you do.”

“Oh god fine,” Benvolio stood and Mercutio took his hand to lead him away from the others. He pulled him into the shade of a tree. Mercutio positioned Benvolio in front of himself and got down on one knee. He held up the flower ring. 

“Benny, will you marry me?” 

Benvolio smiled, “Mercutio, we’re five. I’m pretty sure that’s not even allowed.”

“Is that a no, then?” Mercutio said. He looked horribly disappointed.

“No, it’s a we’re five and marriage is possibly illegal,” Benvolio helped Mercutio to his feet  
but didn’t let go of his hands, “Ask me again in eighteen years and I’ll say yes.”

“Promise?”

Benvolio leaned in and kissed Mercutio’s cheek, “I promise.”

He walked off back to his spot next to Romeo. Mercutio stood shocked, his hand hovering over his cheek. He looked at the camera and a huge grin spread across his face. Maria couldn’t help but laugh as Mercutio ran off after him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Benvolio and Mercutio stood in their old schools playground the sun was shining. Mercutio positioned Benvolio under the shade of a tree, “Benny, how old are we?”

“Did you drag me all the way out here so my mom could record me stating our ages?” Benvolio crossed his arms. Mercutio just laughed.

“Say it, how old are we?”

“We’re twenty three Cutio,” Benvolio said. 

“Exactly, and how long have we been dating?” Mercutio asked, grinning like a maniac.

“Cutio I swear to god if you took me out here to quiz me,” 

“Shhhh, just answer.”

Benvolio sighed but couldn’t stop the grin forming on his face, “Eight years.”

“Correct again.”

“So are you going to tell me why we’re out here yet?” 

“Sweet Benvolio, always so impatient. Life will pass by too quickly if you don’t enjoy the little things, a day that’s the perfect temperature, a flower with the sweetest scent, a cat-” 

“Alright, I get it, you don’t need any more examples,” Benvolio grabbed Mercutio’s shoulders to stop him.

Mercutio chuckled, “Well, you’re going to have to listen to me because I need to talk to you.”

Benvolio’s grin fell immediately, “Is something wrong?” Mercutio placed his hands on Benvolio’s waist and pulled him forward slightly, Benvolio’s hand’s still resting on his shoulders.

 

“You’re always so pessimistic. Nothing’s wrong. In fact everything is perfect, the sun is shining-”

“Yes, yes, it’s perfect. So, what did you want to talk about, and why are we in our old playground?” 

“I love you, I can’t remember a time I didn’t. Every night Queen Mab would grant me dreams of you. When Romeo would speak of love I would think only of you. And I know you hate it when I ramble so I’ll keep this short, when we were five I brought you to this tree and asked you a question. You told me to ask you again in eighteen years, so here I am, eighteen years later to the day to ask you again,” Mercutio took Benvolio’s hand and got on one knee, “Benvolio Montague, my best friend, my boyfriend, my love, will you marry me?” Mercutio pulled a ring from his pocket and looking up at his wide eyed boyfriend.

“Yes. Yes! Of course I will!” Benvolio’s face lit up with a smile and Mercutio smiled just as bright. He slid the ring onto Benvolio’s finger and stood to kiss him. Benvolio wrapped his arms around Mercutio’s neck while the latter's slid around his waist.

“Looks like you’re a man of your word.”

Benvolio chuckled and rested his head on his shoulder, “It looks like I am.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Aw, you two are just so adorable together!”

“Mamma!”

“Shut up and show me the ring,” Maria said with a wide grin. Benvolio pulled his arm away from Mercutio to show his mother the ring. It had a ruby in the centre with an emerald on each side.

“I know it doesn’t have any diamonds but the colours match the theme of the proposal,” Mercutio finally removed himself from Benvolio.

“The red flower you made into a ring! Oh my god!” Benvolio’s smile only widened. 

“Well, I’ll leave you two alone, I know what newly engaged couples do,” Maria left with a wink.

“Oh my god Mamma!”


End file.
